


排球hp第一部《魔法少年与灵魂潮汐案件》

by icywhales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywhales/pseuds/icywhales
Summary: 时间来到了及岩的七年级，他们将要决定未来的职业选择。及川：旅者！岩泉：驯龙师！（hp世界线终于能让岩泉圆梦喷火爬行动物了可喜可贺）然而今年注定要让他们饱受折磨再看清楚自己的心。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 3





	排球hp第一部《魔法少年与灵魂潮汐案件》

《魔法少年与灵魂潮汐案件》  
秋——蜂鸟  
“喂——影山——”  
有人喊自己。影山停下清点动作直起腰来看过去，远处霍格沃兹护城河畔边有一个举着点着荧光魔杖的小小身影，跳起来呼喊自己。  
他总是看起来那么有活力，带着大大的笑容，荧光魔法照亮他太阳颜色的头发：“及川前辈和岩泉前辈来接我们啦——”  
及川前辈......影山结结实实打了个寒战，觉得湖边是有点太冷了：“知道了，夜骐走了我就过去！”  
这是最后一批行李了，夜骐冷冰冰的脑袋蹭过来，影山躲了一下没躲开，被它头顶蒙了一层硬皮的软角轻轻顶到了额头。  
影山感觉到了它也在呼吸。他顺手拍拍黑马嶙峋的侧腹，退开几步，目送着它踢着蹄子助跑几步，带着马车沉入了墨色的天空。  
在湖边等前辈的日向跑了过来，轻快的脚步声驱散了与夜骐待久的寒意：“好了吗影山？”他看了看铁路前空地上仅剩的自己和影山的皮箱，“那我们也快走吧！看谁先到湖边！”说完他拎起箱子就跑，影山恼怒地吼他“作弊”只得到了他一串跳动的笑声的回应。  
影山也拉着箱子跑起来，看到远处湖上停靠着两条小船，依稀听得到日向与前辈们互相热烈地打招呼：“及川前辈！”“哟！小不点！”“岩泉前辈好！”“你好，新学期快乐。”“嗯！”  
影山呼出一口气，也来到及川面前：“及川前辈，岩泉前辈，新学期快乐。”  
及川正帮日向把箱子扛上船：“哦，小混蛋来了。新学期快乐。去坐小岩的船吧！我这边满员了。”说着箱子彭一声轻响滚落入舱中，这时影山和日向才看到及川的船里还有一只昏昏欲睡的猫头鹰。那并不是及川的魔宠，他有一条青绿色晶莹剔透的树蟒。这只猫头鹰个头很大，几乎到了他的膝盖，雪白的毛色，半睁开的眼睛划过一道金光。  
看来这就是及川所谓的最后一位乘客——霍格沃兹的小船最多乘坐四个人，行李能占一个人的位置，为了不让影山跟自己待在一起，再带一只鸟来......确实是及川的风格。  
“别理他影山，到我这来。”岩泉把船划得更近，伸手接过他的箱子。  
影山感激地点点头，提起长袍袍脚，迈上了岩泉的船。他对及川是又敬又畏，而且很清楚及川他也对自己有一种敌意。  
不过他也并不讨厌及川就是了，虽然说不出原因，他相信及川不会真的伤害自己。  
幽静的水面像被驯服的乖巧巨兽，一身星光璀璨的皮毛，载着几架小小的黑色的船，划入了水雾中。  
“及川前辈！要不要来那个！”霍格沃兹这片神奇的河水有很多传说，日向每次乘船都很开心，这次坐的还是及川控制的小船。  
“船歌吗？好啊！魔杖准备好！”及川奋力地撑船，应声道，“小岩也要唱！”  
“什......？好吧。”岩泉戴着兜帽御寒，让人看不到他的表情。  
“影山也一起——”日向再扒着船头恳求同伴。通常也只有他在场时及川才会和影山有非敌对的互动行为。  
“知道了呆子，别靠水面那么近，很危险！”影山也答应了，掏出了魔杖。  
“it's time to go now, Haul away your anchor !（是时候出发了，快绞起船锚）”及川唱了第一句，日向咯咯笑起来：“是！前辈，船锚拉起来了！”  
“Haul away your anchor, It’s sailing time!（快绞起船锚，起航的时候到了）”岩泉和影山接了下一句，只是他们俩表情如出一辙的严肃。  
二年级乘客手中的魔杖在歌声里颤巍巍地亮起了橘色的光焰：“Get some sail upon her , Haul wawy your halyards!（让我们的船驶向大海，快升起吊索）”  
湖面的雾气眼见得越来越浓，在男孩们的歌声里，在闪光魔杖的勾画里，一副海洋的图画逐渐显现，巨浪轰隆一声泼在及川和岩泉控制的新月艇船舷上，他们却纹丝不动，好像大家都坐在一艘安稳如山的巨兽般的大船上。  
“Haul away down Channel, on the evening tide.（快打开船槽，在那起伏的夜潮中航行）”几个男孩中听得出日向几乎是没有在调子上，及川紧随其后，唱得最勉强的岩泉其实比他俩强得多，至于影山——他只记住了第一句歌词，之后就不为难自己了，专心在水雾中画图。  
他画了露出水面的巨大岛屿，绕岛屿飞行的高空巨型云雀，日向大喊：“小心岛礁，前辈！”  
及川玩得很开心：“好样的观察手！右转舵！”  
“我很确信你们俩加起来只有七岁，日向四岁垃圾川只有三岁。”岩泉被及川日向突如其来地离航搞得手忙脚乱。  
“没关系小岩——”及川的船走得飞快，“我们可以走不同的航线，比一下谁更快到大厅——”  
“敢迟到你就完蛋了！”岩泉喊他，“别忘了你还带着格兰芬多的级长！”  
“知道啦——”  
“格兰芬多的级长？”影山扭头看岩泉，“我记得牛岛若利前辈毕业了，那么？”  
“哈哈，你没认出来吗？”岩泉笑了，但还是没有回头。  
“那只猫头鹰？”影山愣住，“那难道是——阿尼马格斯？”

那边日向怀里正揽着那只跟着及川一起来的猫头鹰，总觉得它雪白的毛发有些眼熟，又听到岩泉的那句话，顿时明白了什么：“啊！”他一低头撞见了窃笑的猫头鹰眯起的眼睛，“木兔前辈！！！”  
及川：“是个惊喜了，木兔你满意了？喂！不要在我船上突然变形！会翻的会翻的！笨蛋猫头鹰！！”  
正说着，猫头鹰跳出日向的怀抱，整艘小艇眼见得狠狠一个倾斜——这下及川的船确实是满员了。  
“嘿嘿嘿！！！”木兔标志性的大笑席卷了湖面，他大力拥抱日向，“小翔阳！”  
“好酷——前辈！！是阿尼马格斯！”日向激动地用屁股在船上原地蹦两下，“我想学我想学！”  
“哈哈当然没问题！今天晚上我们一起吃泡芙学习！”  
“好酷——”  
及川使尽全身力气控制住船，他接学生从没有过这么累的一趟：“嘿小家伙，折腾翻了船最后迟到了，小岩会赏我们一人一个爆栗的哦！”  
“哦！对不起前辈！！”日向赶紧坐坐好。  
木兔却浑不在意：“哈哈哈及川，全校你只害怕岩泉一个人！”  
“闭嘴你这个猫头鹰脑袋！”及川羞恼地矮下身撩起湖水泼向他，把木兔变成了湿淋淋的格兰芬多级长。

“岩泉前辈，我有一个问题想请教您......”影山不安地揣摩了一会儿还是问了。他想问问这个在校园里可见到的唯一不需要和及川拉开社交距离的男人，有没有什么跟及川打交道的秘诀。  
“唔？学习上的吗？假期遇到了不会的作业？”  
“呃，嗯。”结果还是失败了。  
“你也太用功了。”岩泉喜欢踏实勤奋的后辈，再一次笑了起来，“那今晚晚餐后到赫奇帕奇公寓来吧，我们看看有什么能帮你的。”  
“明白了前辈。”影山点头，既然如此，那确实有很多可以去向前辈学习的东西。  
“影山，你有没有觉得冷？”岩泉突然觉得也就几次呼吸间，周围的气温骤降了下去。  
影山抱了一下手臂，顺势捏住了魔杖：“是的前辈！护城河以前也会有这种情况吗？”  
“至少我待在这的前六年没有过。注意戒备。”  
“是！”  
他们如果能看到水面以下的情况，会发现，水下的冰像一只有生命的手，张开严寒的手指扑了上来。  
“影山，靠近我。”小船再也动不了一分一毫，岩泉的撑船船篙脱手了，冻在了水中。  
岩泉掏出了魔杖。  
影山小心地问：“前辈，是不是有什么声音。”  
岩泉给了他一个肯定的语气词答复。  
他们此时正在护城河水中央，远处城堡的窗口的火光，日向及川那边的魔杖光，都远得好像头顶秋季时隐时现的星星一样，只能凭借这些微弱的光芒判断出：有什么东西在黑暗里飞。岩泉和影山不约而同地点亮了荧光魔法：“Lumos!”  
好像没有料到他们也能够发出光芒，那些东西纷纷嘶叫着远离，影山看到了足以令他一生都震撼的东西，瞳孔急遽缩小。  
一瞬间他被极其绵长而汹涌的情绪击中了，这是一种奇妙的体验，影山明明对战斗极其专注，但同是他不自控地回忆起过往：首次发现自己会使用魔法随即而来的普通人对他怪异举止的议论，那些自我怀疑，那些刚入学时操控不好魔力造成的麻烦，还有导致他能看见夜骐的元凶——那场死亡。  
影山飞雄是永远不会哭泣的那种人，他瞪视着那些过往。  
他宣布自己永远不与它们妥协。  
这时，那东西扑过来了，岩泉的手臂适时横在他身前，但影山并不会拖累前辈战斗，完全依靠本能地扑倒在船肚中，隐蔽起自己。  
岩泉去护他护了一个空，很惊讶也很欣慰：“我很难想到当年我们之中，有谁像你这样做得这么好。”  
“岩泉前辈，我该怎么做？如果我没看错的话，那应该就是书上写的——摄魂怪！”  
干瘦腐败结痂的手掌，干瘪瘦小的套了一层肮脏灰色破布的头颅，还有那张仿佛吹出了腥风的黑洞洞的嘴。那是世界上人类恐惧的集合物。  
“完全正确。”岩泉的头脑也在飞快地运转，及川木兔不知道为什么没有过来帮忙，那么有可能是走远了，有可能是遇到了另一批丑陋的怪物，不管怎么样，都是好情况，因为即使需要战斗，及川和木兔的战斗力也可以说是当前学生们两两分组能够拔得头筹的存在。  
那么我只需要专注自己这边。  
他脱下了魔法袍，抛给影山：“严密地盖住自己，不用担心，只是一个魔咒的事情。”  
他法师袍下穿着利落的衬衫和高腰裤，他一边活动手臂肩膀的肌肉一边判断那些时不时俯冲来的怪物数量，好决定一会儿注入的魔力量。  
影山并不能甘心把什么都错过，他被岩泉的法师袍兜头盖在脸上，自己却小小地掀开一条缝隙，他突然感觉到一丝异样，心中萌发了一个不该在战场上思考的问题。  
他闻到了浸染着岩泉味道的法师袍上有一种，从未在岩泉身上体会到的气质的味道。  
混乱、灰尘和海洋的味道。影山甚至来不及明白自己体察到的这些说明了什么，那边岩泉的战斗已经开始了。  
要施展那个魔法需要回忆，岩泉的眼睛是闭着的，他的魔杖前端荧光魔法的冷蓝色没有变，却越涨越大，随后炸起一片冷蓝色的光幕，照亮了他们这艘被固定在冰河中的小船头顶的大片天空。  
“Expecto Patronum!”岩泉睁开眼睛大喝一声。  
呼神护卫！小而坚韧的鸟雀振翅而飞，每一只都冲向一只怪物，把他们远远地赶开。  
岩泉的守护神是蜂鸟，影山盯着他的身影不自觉地憧憬起自己也能够施展同样神奇的法术。  
那些本应戍守在阿兹卡班的狱卒不知为何聚集在霍格沃兹的校外攻击学生，岩泉意识到一定出了什么事。  
他最后抖动魔杖收回注入的魔力，回头找他的后辈：“影山？走吧，回学校去。”

霍格沃兹每年都有一些骚乱事件，魔法世界似乎永远不会平平静静地度过一整年。当及川、日向、木兔回到校园停泊的港口时，他们怎么也没想到，岩泉一和影山飞雄会迟到。  
这时却看到湖面上有大量的蓝色闪光，分明是首选用来对付摄魂怪的呼神护卫。场面顿时一片慌乱，及川当即就要驾驶船只返回去找岩泉，随即他又觉得船太慢，他问来迎接的学生谁有飞天扫帚；有一个三年级的学生过来跟木兔说学园里发生了什么，木兔还要劝解及川不能着急过去，因为摄魂怪是飞在天空中的，如果及川被围攻掉入湖水里，他会非常危险。及川却完全不理会他，大声地向人群吼：“斯莱特林立刻给我找一把飞天扫帚！”  
事后日向跟影山描述接下来戏剧化的一幕：“然后，岩泉前辈突然就出现了！我从没见过及川前辈脸色那么可怕！我想他当时一定是担心你的！”  
影山闷闷地应了，心想及川十分的心情大概分给被复刻的岩泉前辈四分担心，五分用来恼火胆敢攻击岩泉的家伙，最后一分用来担忧一下他最讨厌的后辈影山飞雄。

正如日向所说，岩泉就在岸边等着及川他们，他大步跑过来，黑色的法袍斗篷在他的跑动间黑云一样飘荡，他质问及川又犯什么毛病：“不是你说你不想去接影山要我一起去吗？我转眼的时间你就跑了？那影山呢？你要骑着扫帚去接他？！”  
现场突然就鸦雀无声了，及川带着寒光的眼神盯视着岩泉，木兔觉得自己脑容量不够用了，日向第一个惊叫出声：“又一个岩泉前辈？！前辈，影山现在应该在您的船上！”  
水声渐近，夜色里第二艘小艇正在靠近，所有不明所以的魔法少年们全都齐刷刷望了过去，可见到那艘船上亮着荧光魔法，有两个身影一坐一站，站着的那个奋力把船向着这边划来。  
“及川前辈......”日向怯惧地看着那边，“影山，现在是在和谁在一起？”  
及川没有回答，他抽出了魔杖，高高地挥舞了一下，下一刻他消失在原地。  
“喂！”岩泉没有来得及阻止他幻影移形，想要跟上去却被木兔拦住，“等等，等等兄弟，你要留在这里，因为我们很确信刚才跟一个连及川彻都没有分出真假的岩泉一待了很长时间，你明白这意味着什么吧？”

影山听到了岸边的学生在大吵大闹，他奇怪道：“他们在吵什么？”  
岩泉也疑惑：“谁知道。”  
这时，这艘刚刚被解冻的，多灾多难的小艇猛地一沉，影山看到自己面前的空间剧烈扭曲了一下，随后，他们的船也满员了。  
及川彻攻击形态被誉为最富有蛇院精神的一位，出手迅捷而毫不留情：“Colloportus!（束缚）”  
岩泉从来不会对及川设防，他猝不及防被困住，身形一晃差点落水：“垃圾川你干什么？！”  
岩泉顿住了，意识到发生了什么事，因为他也从来没被及川这样怒意盈然地审视过，他甚至不知道及川会对自己生气。  
及川是生气他自己，他居然分不出来面前的这个和岸上的那个谁是他的朋友：“你是谁？”他一字一顿地问，“看看岸边，那又是谁？”  
影山被及川高大的身形挡在身后，这一路违和的感觉呼之欲出，他想起来岩泉法袍上古怪的味道。  
他提醒及川：“及川前辈，我觉得，这个岩泉前辈的味道和平时不一样。”  
而后他还以为自己说错了什么话，因为及川愤愤地回头瞪了他一眼。  
后来的后来，影山懂了一些成人之间的问题才知道本来就不喜欢自己的及川前辈那一眼是什么意思。  
不过及川并没有错过他这个情报，他走上前去揪起岩泉的衣领闻了闻，愣住了：“你不是岩泉。”  
被他否定的这个岩泉露出了迷茫的神色，最后一眼停留在及川脸上，及川还没来得及再问什么，他倏地有形化无形，变成一团流雾消失了。  
及川久久地没有说话，等他转过身来看影山的时候，影山对他的畏惧更甚，他说：“这是我们两人共同的判断。所以万一小岩——有什么事情，我不会认为那是你的错，但那个时候，你最好，这辈子，都不要出现在我眼前。”  
影山设身处地地想，假如是一个无法分辨真假的日向站在自己面前因为自己一句话就消失了，他也会发疯的。  
影山向及川点了点头。  
然而事情还没有结束，岸上再次喧哗起来，两个人立刻看过去，再互相看看。及川看上去神经绷紧，很想立刻幻影显形过去，但是最终还是尽了学长的职责，拾起了“消失的岩泉”留下的船篙。

一分钟之前的岸上。  
“到底发生了什么？”岩泉用最快的速度冷静下来。  
木兔快速重复了一遍刚才三年级来告诉自己的事情：“学院里刚刚从空掉落了一个铁箱子，就在第三准备教室的塔楼边，没有人受伤，但是他们过去查看时，箱子摔裂了，里面的东西不翼而飞。紧接着刚才湖面有人使用呼神护卫，疑似是你自己，岩泉。”  
“而我实际上，一直就待在岸边。我以为及川一个人去接帮忙运送行李的日向和影山了。”  
“现在……”  
这时第三个声音插入进来，木兔感激地冲上去拥抱他：“赤苇——”  
赤苇拍了拍木兔的肩膀，说道：“现在我们说不清楚你们两个哪个是真的。有可能这就是那个怪异的箱子里的东西做的。既然有摄魂怪出现，阿兹卡班可能很快会给学院一个答复。”  
岩泉刚要点头，突然感觉到头疼欲裂，他伸手想要捏住额头，但手抬到一半就落了下去，赤苇吃惊地接住整个人倒过来的岩泉。  
不需要任何学长吩咐，岸边聚集的低年级跑开了许多人，去找教师了。  
木兔和忧心忡忡的日向对视一眼，木兔看了看正在回航的湖面上行进的小船，对日向说：“今晚将会有一条暴怒的蛇，睡觉小心锁好窗户。”  
Tbc.

冬——荒谬  
快到中午了，现在是上课时间。  
从门口看，位于地下的赫奇帕奇休息室里空无一人，只有及川彻和宫侑，两个不该出现在赫奇帕奇的斯莱特林的声音在室内回荡。  
及川：“嗨，朋友们。今天我们教大家几个实用的拍照技巧。”  
宫侑：“这些办法能让你看起来像一个巫师。”  
及川：“非常简单，你只需要准备好魔杖和一身长袍，这些东西随便哪里都可以买到。还有摄像机。”  
宫侑：“那么我们开始吧。”  
只见长沙发扶手上，一只二十厘米高的大型碧绿的护树罗锅举着一个麻瓜世界的手机，它的主人却闭着眼睛躺在沙发里，他本来也是难以想象会在上课时间待在这里的一个人。  
是岩泉一。他看着看着视频睡着了，但是护树罗锅尽职尽责地给主人提供服务。  
视频里及川彻和宫侑难得和睦地对待彼此，可能因为他们正在努力合力戏耍到别人。  
“准备点什么假道具，贴到天花板上，然后摄像师倒立，这样看起来拍出来的照片就像你对你的搭档施展了‘倒挂金钟’咒语，看，简单极了。”  
接下来是一段混乱的镜头摇晃，宫侑在背景音里说：“你倒立，快点，我拍你。”  
及川回应：“不，我宁肯被倒挂金钟，倒立太蠢了，只有麻瓜才那么做。”  
宫侑：“巫师棋定胜负。”  
及川：“真希望你晚饭没吃太多。”  
但是接下来画面上出现了一张成品图，广角拉伸可以看到整个有点变形的房间，地面上有桌子椅子还有一个玻璃瓶，里面有水还插着花，而天花板上站着宫侑，半垂着眼角对镜头比耶。  
而再切到及川骂骂咧咧地一手端着相机一手撑着自己的身体悬空，巫师袍铺了一地，裤腿落下来到小腿上，镜头再一转倒置的房间一闪而过表示这是及川的视野。  
评论区一直在刷新，有些抗议声音：“人倒立和机器倒立有啥区别？直接反着拿摄像机不行吗？这两个帅哥不太聪明的样子”“问题来了，怎么把道具贴到天花板上？他们没有想认真地出教程视频”“你们瞎吗，天花板上那个人头发都是立起来的，根本不是倒立拍出来的”“巫师是真正存在的”“巫师是真正存在的”......  
然而被淹没在其他声音里，其他评论表示他们就想看这个画面，及川的手臂和小腿肌肉看上去好极了，被后辈欺负也很好笑。  
“那么下一个，我们教大家怎么把同伴拍得像是被冰封了起来，首先你们需要玻璃板和冰块......”说着及川却抽出了魔杖。  
“簌簌冰封！”画面外的宫侑仅入镜了一道魔光。  
及川敏捷地后仰，魔光从他鼻尖前飞过去。他看着左边魔杖一指：“这次你想也别想，除你武器！”镜头又是一阵乱晃，画面直接切黑。  
评论再次暴涨：“巫师在打架”“巫师是真正存在的，就像奥特曼一样，我已经说累了”“我测试过，特斯拉牌子的激光照射器能做到这种效果”“巫师是真正存在的”“巫师是真正存在的”......  
成品图也出现了，宫侑不高兴的脸和中指出现在冰中。  
这时，赫奇帕奇门口的暗令被触发，石块嘎吱嘎吱地移动起来，护树罗锅胆子很小，立刻扔下手机逃到了岩泉的衣袋里，手机啪一声照着他的脸拍了下去，把这个聒噪的二重男声都吵不醒的男人拍醒了。  
而岩泉呻吟一声，还没来得及坐起来，腿上又是一沉，脑袋边上也是一沉，同时带来一句问候：“哟，睡美人。”  
看来是下课了，门口进来的是宫兄弟。宫治把课本和牛皮纸袋搁在了岩泉的腿上，宫侑一屁股坐在刚才护树罗锅站的位置，狠狠揉了一把岩泉的头发：“起来啦！让治给你做点什么吃？今天别吃饭团了，点点别的吧！”  
“我是给岩泉做，而你每次都要吃掉一半。”宫治不赞同地推开宫侑，帮岩泉捡起手机，“怎么回事，这几天及川都不过来了，他去哪了。”  
岩泉睡得头疼，宫侑的声音从梦里连绵到现实里也让他头疼，他揉着脑袋坐起来：“他忙着考核学生。这学期他是黑魔法防御课的助教。”他其实隐瞒了一些，但他不想在外人面前说出来。哪怕是这两位算得上有共同语言的同学。他咂咂嘴，总是在睡让他牙齿都酸软了。  
宫治和宫侑对称地各自挑起一边眉头，宫侑继续追问，宫治却好像不感兴趣地走开去厨房了，他知道晚些时候宫侑会把情报全都倒到自己耳朵里。

黑魔法防御课教室角楼，及川抱着手臂倚在课桌上，桌上搁着他的鹅毛笔和计分板，他夹着魔杖的手指被墨水染得斑斑点点。  
冬季来临，不能回家的学生们都想要去霍格莫德村子里补充些食物物资和找点好玩的东西圣诞季使用。  
然而名字没有公开的怪物和追捕怪物的摄魂怪都在学校周边游逛，校方提出三年级及以下的学生不能再离校了，不必说，最喜欢圣诞节的孩子们都沮丧极了。  
正在教授低年级黑魔法防御课的何塞.布兰科先生上课的时候知道了这件事。因为他们正在练习对付博格特的“滑稽滑稽（Riddikulus）”咒语，而课上有个学生的博格特变出来了一个水淋淋的摄魂怪。那个学生是影山飞雄。  
何塞先生扑上去，博格特又变成了一个月亮，大家都被丑陋怪异的摄魂怪吓坏了四散奔逃没有看见，再回过神来的时候，博格特又飞回了大衣柜里不满地撞击起了木头。  
由此何塞先生向校长先生提议，能够通过呼神护卫咒语考试的低年级学生就让他们去村子里玩。  
而考试负责人是他的助教，七年级的斯莱特林的级长及川彻。  
一上午了，络绎不绝来挑战封印变形成摄魂怪的博格特的学生只有个位数的三年级有成功的。很难说是不是因为及川在旁边站着给他们增加了太多的压力。  
每年观看魁地奇比赛的各院学生都知道及川不是什么善茬，但是这么不对劲的前辈也是第一次见。他好像无精打采但又像个压抑着某种一触即发的情绪的火药桶，甚至有个一年级的博格特从摄魂怪变成了及川彻——毕竟没见过的怪物并不比眼前这个气场极其不稳定的前辈更吓人。  
而就算是成功的学生也只看到自己的考官了无生气地礼节性为他们鼓鼓掌，然后在分数板上画一个意大利体的字母A，撕下来给他们当做出门令。  
又一个失败的学生，一年级的拉文克劳谷地仁花，及川彻适时地抬起魔杖，因为她发出了尖叫，摄魂怪吸附着可怜的小姑娘吞噬她快乐的记忆。一上午及川都不得不这样插手：“Riddikulus！”把博格特变成这样那样的牛岛若利。  
手里抱着霍格沃兹蛤蟆引吭高歌的，穿着狂欢节服饰打电话的，被魁地奇鬼飞球打到后脑勺的.......  
小姑娘惊恐地看着及川从名誉上对付他的宿敌。那又怎样，反正他毕业了。牛若有什么不满的话他也有办法报复的。  
“下一个！”及川彻一挥魔杖。  
然后他翻了个白眼。他知道他一定会来的，不如说他就在等他。  
影山飞雄在开着的教室门上敲了敲：“前辈中午好。”  
“你好。快点过来，我饿死了，要去吃午饭。”及川不耐烦地用魔杖点了点面前的衣柜。  
影山飞雄点点头，他一边抽出魔杖一边走上前：“前辈，我想学习呼神护卫。”  
及川彻简洁地面无表情说：“如果你没有学会这个你来这里干什么？”  
“我听说没有二年级学会这个咒语，我希望能跟您学习它。”  
及川彻盯着他：“我为什么非要那么做。”  
影山短暂地闭上嘴，从脑子里挑拣着回答，最后他说：“我想变强，保护所有人。”  
及川发出一声尖锐的冷笑：“准备好你的魔杖。”他还是没有答应，而且眼见地更加危险。  
他没有念任何咒语，手中的魔杖轻轻地画了一个温柔的圆形，关押博格特的衣柜把手吱呀一声转开了，一只令人恶心的带着粘液的爪子瞬间从门缝里刺了出来，衣柜门被它迫不及待地冲开，它嘶喊着什么，它在影山飞雄的面前格外真实而狂暴，因为他是唯一一个真正面对过它的人。  
回忆。快乐的回忆。影山不停地重复着脑海里准备好的，第一次在霍格沃兹的课程用魔杖施展出了漂浮咒语，发现了自己的不同是神奇而优秀的。  
影山确信自己睁着眼睛看着面前的一切，正午时分的巨大教室，薄金色的阳光摸上去很温暖，冷面而疲惫的学长，当然还有那个歪起小而扁的脑袋打量自己的怪物。自己手中捏着的武器的触感却一点点消失了，他听不见自己念出了什么东西，一切东西，触觉、嗅觉、听觉、视觉，都被压缩成了削薄的土豆片，缓慢地一张一张铺在他的脑子底部，无法被分析，无法做出反应。  
他听见了有人尖叫，看见疯狂喷涌的不祥的黑色气息，然后什么都不知道了。  
不，行将晕厥之前他狠狠地咬住了嘴唇，他第二次看到了那种冰冷的蓝色，及川彻挡在了自己面前，蓝色半透明的巨大独角鲸鱼绕着他们飞行，掀起的空气海浪近乎要把那只势单力薄的“摄魂怪”碾碎，它狼狈地被逼回了那个可恨的小空间里，再一次被闭锁起来。  
接下来有两分钟影山什么都看不见听不见，眼前重新有图像出现的时候，他发现自己手里拿着一张白色的餐巾纸。及川看到他的眼睛里有了神光，对他比了比姿势：“擦擦嘴，你把自己的嘴唇咬烂了。”  
“谢谢前辈。”  
“谢什么？你的分数单仍然是C。回去吧，二年级。”  
“不，请再让我试一次，”影山固执地说，“谢谢前辈给我展示这个咒语，您本来应该用‘滑稽滑稽’对付它。”  
“......”及川紧紧抿住嘴唇，他以为影山不会注意到这个。  
他还有很多烦透了的事情要去解决，比如开学到现在嗜睡症一直不见好直接影响到课业的岩泉，比如和岩泉吵的那一架，比如那个攻击学生的危险魔物居然是新发现物种，没有任何资料，而被派来学校里协助解决这件事的新任魔法部实习干事牛岛若利会在他想要的任何时间，召集高年级学生开会......  
“我也想成为您和岩泉前辈那样能保护别人的人。”  
刚才那一套东西刚从脑子里过了一遍，影山紧接着到来的这句话让及川耳畔轰一声。  
影山看着神色变化莫测的及川，丝毫没有退却地鞠躬：“拜托您。”  
“想要保护别人......这种......无聊的，理由。”及川咬牙切齿地低声说，“准备好你的魔杖。”  
这种无聊的理由。  
几天前及川和岩泉恶吵了一架。从他们一起收到霍格沃兹的信开始，从那更早他们一起私密地彼此展示那些神奇的手掌心里的光焰开始，他们就从来没有对彼此那样的愤怒。  
“我想要保护住你啊！我为什么还不够强啊！”及川疯狂地练习，练到虚脱，被从训练室里拽出来，却对岩泉吼。  
而岩泉的回应也反复在他耳边回响：“我什么时候说过需要你‘保护’我，垃圾川？！”  
这种，无聊的理由！  
“影山，”他举起魔杖，痛苦地笑起来，“作为前辈，我告诉你一件事情吧，没有人指望你去保护他，任何一个人都没有。”  
影山的思维空白了一秒：“您说什么？”  
他努力地想，呼神护卫不是为了保护又是为了什么呢？  
混沌的魔力开始在房间里暴走，及川好像没有打算放出博格特，他的魔杖以二人为中心吹起了烈风，课桌轰隆被掀倒，装着博格特的衣柜也一并翻倒，教室的窗帘杆发出了哀鸣，哗啦哗啦的帘布被撕成了碎条。  
“你这混蛋......及川！！”一个暴怒的男声喝止了他们。  
影山愣愣地看不懂发生了什么，及川被冲进来的岩泉撞开，被拎着领子勒令解除法术。  
及川低着头沉默了一会儿，恢复了正常。他用漂浮咒把计分板捡了回来，把成绩单撕下来递给影山：“考试结束了。”  
影山迟疑地看了看岩泉，发现久未见到，也没听说什么消息的岩泉脸颊比原先更加棱角分明了。岩泉冲他点头，他只好接过来走出了教室。  
走到了楼梯口依稀听到教室里有人哭泣了起来，他无法想象岩泉会哭，那么只能是及川。但他也想象不出来及川哭的样子，只好思考怎么对日向说自己最擅长的黑魔法防御课考了个“C”，他没法去霍格莫德了。

宫侑嘴里塞了颗巧克力跟宫治说：“他本来不打算说，但是我看出来了，就问了，‘你们俩是不是吵架了’。”  
宫治问他：“你要这个包肉松还是金枪鱼？”他手里捏着半个饭团，他的双胞胎哥哥像只百灵鸟一样跟他叽叽喳喳。  
“金枪鱼。”宫侑回答，“岩泉就说‘不是及川的错’，我说当然了，那你去道歉就好了。”  
“别再吃巧克力了，你知道你飞行速度比及川慢了大半个身子了吗？你还想要接替他成为级长？”  
“好吧。总之他就去了。”  
“所以你来告诉我今天我做给岩泉的饭团你全都承包了。”  
“从结果上来看是这样。”  
宫治叹了口气。

岩泉才说了一句“你知道你刚才在干什么吗”，及川就瞪着他一言不发地掉起了眼泪。  
岩泉顿时语塞。  
及川对外人掩饰得很好，但是对他，从来是想哭就哭。他的泪腺发达程度和同龄同性人相比完全不是一种概念。  
“对不起。”岩泉最后说。  
及川烦得头发丝都快烧着了，他闭了闭眼睛，语速飞快，语气凶狠：“小岩，我现在来不及跟你再吵什么，什么谁对谁错，玩什么对不起没关系的和好游戏。牛若那个混蛋随时会召唤我，像召唤他妈的家养小精灵一样。那个攻击你的家伙还一点消息都没有，但是摄魂怪非常肯定地锁定了学院不肯离开说明那东西还在某个角落里蹲蘑菇，也可能在下小崽。而下午还有一批不知轻重好歹的小混蛋要缠着我学习A级法术，一帮魔杖都拿不稳的小混蛋！”他用计分板的一角戳在岩泉的胸口，“我饿扁了，我要处理这些额外的问题，既然你没有需要我帮忙的地方那真是太好了！那么我没有时间——”  
岩泉被他推后了半步：“我很抱歉那天口不择言了。你明明是为学校付出最多的那个，你保护了很多人，包括我。”  
及川被他打断了抱怨，他喘着粗气，泪水涌出来了更多，他也很讨厌自己这种生理机制，因为哽咽直接影响他的吵架水准，他随手一抹脸：“不，我还不够强。”  
他挥动魔杖，倒在地上半天没动静的博格特的衣橱门开了，岩泉顺着看过去，看到博格特从里面飘出来，变成了——一座陡峭无处攀爬的悬崖。  
“我还不够强。”及川愤恨地看着悬崖，一挥手把它变成了一堵喷涂着街头艺术涂鸦的墙“ Try a week without railway”。  
魔法界能做到的事情的上限近乎没有尽头。一个人无论做得再好，也有失误的漏洞。  
那天那个魔物到底对岩泉做了什么的事情现在还没有定论，能看到的结果是岩泉的嗜睡症，他每天至少要睡17个小时，这导致了岩泉可能无法在明年毕业，无法通NEWT考试。及川非常悔恨那天没有第一个察觉岩泉的不对劲。  
永无止境的峭崖，及川最恐惧的东西。  
岩泉妥协了，他知道再逼迫及川他还不知道能说出什么来，而那些话最终伤害的还是他自己：“好吧。那我们现在什么之前的事都先不说了，戴上你的围巾，我们去吃饭吧，我也饿扁了。”  
这次及川没有想出否定的理由来，他饿得快要昏倒了。

日向一连几天像瘪了气的皮球，连橘子色的光芒万丈的发型都软软地没有精神。  
就算是木兔也不能帮他短时间内学会A级黑魔法防御类法术。  
当他热切地注视着塔楼上下来的影山，影山却意料之外地向他展示了一张破损的C成绩单，他不由自主地大声哀叹了出来。  
而且影山还不建议日向现在就去参加考核——他们是下了课结伴飞奔过来的，日向就是下一个考生：“及川前辈心情很不好，看着也很累。不知道什么时候能恢复好。”  
日向一手叉在腰间挠挠头：“刚才看到岩泉前辈也跑上去了，希望下午过来的时候，及川前辈就好起来了。”  
影山想到哭出了声音的及川，不置可否地带头往回走。  
走了两步，他俩遇见了没想到的人。  
是宫前辈，两位。  
“抱歉，没有打算偷听，我们也是刚好到这里。”宫治打量了他们一下，“我不想让侑吃太多，冬天他容易长胖。我给岩泉和及川送些吃的来。”说完致意了一下就走上了塔楼。  
宫侑的表情就坏多了，他像只盘算什么的大狐狸一样来回看影山和日向：“没猜错的话，你俩用常规办法是没法去霍格莫德了。”  
日向不满地大声道：“还有好几天的时间呢，我们一定会拼命练习的！”  
“但是我这里有更好玩的东西。”宫侑抬手打断要反驳的日向，“并不耽误你们俩练习呼神护卫，多学点东西没什么不好吧。”他摸了摸怀里，掏出了一卷破旧的羊皮纸。  
日向疑惑地看向他的同伴，也得到了同样疑惑的回视。  
宫侑再抽出自己的魔杖，他把羊皮纸展开一部分，让它变得宽大，把杖尖点在上面：“我在此发誓，我绝对不怀好意。”  
这绝对是魔法世界里也绝无仅有的奇景。  
又细又滑稽的笔触缓缓在羊皮卷封面上描绘出了几个大字：活点地图。  
宫侑把它递给了情不自禁小声惊叫的日向，日向迫不及待地展开了它，只见霍格沃兹的一座座高低建筑，长廊矮苑一五一十地显现了出来，更加神奇的是——“这是我？！影山，这是你，”日向用指尖触摸着这张不可思议的纸卷，“宫侑前辈，宫治前辈，岩泉和及川前辈……我们全都在地图上！”  
“还不止呢。”宫侑得意地指点他看一些更细的通路，“这是霍格沃兹的密道，共有三条通往霍格莫德，这些地方狭窄又隐秘，摄魂怪根本进不去。”  
“那就是说——”日向眼睛闪闪发光，“可是……”他又担忧。  
“可是，那个不知道在哪里的怪物怎么办？”影山谨慎地问，“学校希望我们有足够的自保能力再出门。”  
“是的……”日向不得不承认就是这样。  
宫侑抱起胳膊来想了想：“那么这样好了，明天我们定一个时间一起从嚎叫女巫鬼屋这条密道这里出发，我和宫治保护你俩。谁让今天我们遇到了呢。这样的好运气可不是谁都能有。”他露齿一笑。

第二天，四个人如期碰面。  
宫治很明显不赞同双胞胎哥哥的做法，虽然他没在后辈面前说什么，但看得出他对影山和日向的出现并不热心。  
而走那条密道的过程也简单得出乎意料，全程就是宫兄弟在前面领路，日向和影山自觉地用气声相互交流，几次弯曲拐折，攀上爬下之后，两个二年级跟着两个五年级学长从妙奇糖果道具屋的楼梯底下掀开木板爬了出来。  
恶作剧糖果绳子，绿色的假舌头糖果，电击糖果，礼花糖果，琳琅满目的好玩的东西摆满了橱窗，隔着窗户玻璃可以看到落满了雪的街道上彩灯闪烁，霍格沃兹的学生也随处可见地在嬉闹。  
日向激动又不敢张扬出声，拼命地握住影山的手，影山想推开他，小声骂他“笨蛋”，两个人都摸到彼此手上有同一条地道里摸出来的泥土碎屑。  
宫治说：“那么就这样分开就行了，小孩儿去看他们喜欢的。再定个时间晚些时候我们再从这里回去。”  
日向拼命点头。  
宫侑却不赞成地拉长声音：“不——要嘛，日向影山难道不想去“三把扫帚”啤酒屋和学长们一起打个招呼吗？我敢说没有几个遵守规定的家伙，你们能想到的学长肯定都在那里，有了你们两个小目击证人，这是绝好的勒索资料……”  
“想去——”日向又同样很感兴趣，立刻应声。  
“喂……”影山拦他不住。  
宫治默默地敲了宫侑一个栗子：“我是无所谓，你们来也行，多两双眼睛帮我看好了侑别让他碰酒更好，他的体重从今天开始一定要严格控制。”  
“治，咱俩里更能吃的明明是你……”  
“但是我没有把魁地奇当成未来的职业目标在练习。”  
“你真的不打算继续打球了？可是……”  
他们就这么一路吵吵闹闹推门走进了一家街道边暖黄色灯光的店面。  
里面有一股浓郁的山羊奶油和甜品味道，播放着嘈杂的音乐，人声鼎沸。开门时扑面而来的热风足以融化廊檐上的冰雪。  
日向影山都好奇地探长了脖子，发现里面聚集了一大批熟识的高年级前辈。各个学院都有。  
拉文克劳的孤爪研磨，赤苇京治，月岛萤和山口忠。斯莱特林的黑尾铁朗，二口坚治，菅原孝支，花卷贵大和松川一静。赫奇帕奇的泽村大地，青根高伸，五色觉。格兰芬多的西谷夕，东峰旭，田中龙之介。  
不过，没有清水学姐，没有北信介，木兔和及川，任何一个各学院的级长都不在。  
他们对两个低年级的到来先是大吃一惊，宫侑又表示要让俩人作为目击者记下来谁未成年就在这里喝酒了引发公愤，斯莱特林的几位抢先上来要清理门户。  
日向晕晕乎乎地被拽上了坐席，夹在西谷夕和田中之间，影山因为经常受到泽村大地的照顾，和他还有菅原坐在一起。  
日向正紧张地摇头，连油腻的桌角都不敢碰，不敢说出自己是跟着活点地图走到的这个地方。  
门口又是一阵骚乱，熟悉的声音响了起来：“霍，今年可冷得太早了。老板，两杯黄油啤酒——”  
“点两杯你也别想碰……”  
日向说不出话来了。  
所有人都，停下了笑闹的举动，看了过去，齐齐地陷入沉默。  
连酒馆里别的非霍格沃兹派系的游客和酒鬼都察觉了奇异。  
本来就长得一模一样的一对兄弟，现在变成了两对。  
所有人都在打量这四张复制粘贴的脸。包括他们自己。  
“这到底是怎么回事？！”日向崩溃地喊出声，“学院里进来了一台复印机怪物吗！！”  
tbc.

春——窥心  
格兰芬多休息室在春末的时候，会出现很奇怪的阵营组成。  
在这里你可以看到拉文克劳的五年级给蔫头巴脑的七年级格兰芬多批卷子，没错是赤苇和木兔，赤苇还会淡定地告诉学长他魔药课不及格。  
有补习补到一心向佛的阿尼马格斯乌鸦兄弟，四年级格兰芬多西谷夕和田中龙之介，他们俩面前坐了三个神情严肃的赫奇帕奇看守者，北信介，泽村大地，缘下力。  
有恨不能爬上沙发对着面前的细高挑大个子一年级灰羽列夫怒吼的六年级格兰芬多夜久卫辅——他大概率是下一届男生级长——四年级犬冈走一杯水接一杯水地递给他“学长别吼坏了嗓子”。  
有挠头挠秃的脑袋光芒不再的小太阳，人称魁地奇球场上第三个游走球的日向翔阳和趴在课桌上鼻子都快睡平了的飞行课和黑魔法防御课能考OUTSTANDING，古代尼尔语能考6分量化成不及格等级老师觉得对别人实在太不公平的究极偏科生影山飞雄，日向戳都戳不醒他，只得自己一个人忍受着两个拉文克劳三年级的嘲笑。说真的月岛萤和山口忠为什么不在斯莱特林？反而是斯莱特林的菅原孝支学长最温柔，谁都想蹭他的补习课。是不是那天有人给分院帽里倒酒了？  
时不时还有几个高学年来看热闹，其中日向最期盼的是拉文克劳的研磨学长。可他轻易不来，来了也是斯莱特林黑尾学长怀里抱的三花猫，只要把他放下他就开始盯着麻瓜世界的手机屏幕。日向最不喜欢的宫双子兄弟，其实主要是不喜欢宫侑，差不多每天都来，然后宫侑会把自己论文和练习册里错的最离谱的笑话捡出来大声播报。而宫治来了之后就直奔格兰芬多的图书室看食谱，不会给任何人讲题的，除非北前辈叫他。  
日向还觉得及川前辈来也很好，及川简直全知全能，虽然也会开自己的玩笑但绝对不会像宫侑那样把正确答案放手心里让他猜左右。  
岩泉前辈就更好了，影山之前去赫奇帕奇补习，带回来的作业本上面的纠正都是整整齐齐干干净净，虽然偶尔有及川前辈的“小飞雄八嘎”涂鸦，岩泉前辈还会贴个小纸条跟影山道歉，说已经揍过及川了，多附赠他两个例题——影山觉得真的不必，前辈实在是太客气了。  
但是两个前辈太忙了，日向想起来觉得就圣诞节宴上见过俩人，那次宴会也是过的匆匆忙忙，几乎没有任何娱乐项目，因为——四个宫双子太吵了。  
四个人不仅宫侑宫治会互相吵嘴打架，宫侑和宫侑就不必说了，他们都觉得自己是真的，对方是应该消失的那个；宫治和宫治也无法和平相处，没人知道他们进行过怎样的交流，但他们之间可怕的气场让大家都自觉地担负起把四个人好好分开的任务。  
直接原因是这样。更深层次的原因，大家都忧心忡忡，害怕自己遭到未知魔物的袭击，当和自己的复制品面对面时，那种感觉也太可怕了。  
说起来，今天来的宫前辈是哪一对宫侑和宫治呢？他们会不会组合失误啊？  
日向皱着眉头，把蘸水笔笔杆挂在撅起的嘴唇上想，不管是岩泉还是宫双子，这种复制出来的人物可以说是分毫不差。  
“日向。”月岛注意到了日向根本就是在走神。  
“？在！”日向一个激灵回神，“呃，我知道讲到哪里了，我知道，呃......曼德拉草可以治疗石化？”  
“不，我在讲一百五十年来狼人的危害。我们说的根本不是同一门课。”  
“对不起！”  
“说好的每天来讲半小时，我走了。你自己浪费了一刻钟的时间。”月岛毫不留情地背起了书包。  
“啊——月岛——”日向千钧一发揪住了同样起身的山口的巫师袍子后襟，“山口——求你了再留五分钟吧——不及格的话我和影山就不能去参加魁地奇训练......”  
山口于心不忍，看向月岛，月岛耸耸肩：“那对赫奇帕奇真是个好消息，他们今年不会魁地奇垫底了。对我也是。”他虽然擅于拦防，但是每每被日向影山的快速冲刺组合搞得一肚子火气。  
山口无奈地笑：“阿月也别这么说。”他对日向解释，“不好意思，但是我也不擅长魔法史课。”  
“如果岩泉前辈不那么忙就好了......”日向苦着脸。  
“你或许可以去找黑尾前辈？”山口想了想，“是不是阿月？黑尾前辈擅长魔法史的。”  
“嗯。”月岛已经走到门口了，留下一个单音节字。  
“那么就这样吧。”山口微微笑着把自己的袍子从日向手里拉出来。  
日向问影山要不要去斯莱特林找黑尾，影山没有反应。日向只好推着他的脑袋帮他换了一个姿势，拿起书出门了。

结果意外在陡峭的楼梯尽头的地下室里见到了最想见到也最没想到会在这里的岩泉。  
还有第二对双胞胎。  
黑尾倒是也在，还有人类形态的研磨。  
然后剩下的最后两个人是，去年已经毕业的格兰芬多前任级长牛岛若利和斯莱特林现任级长及川彻。  
斯莱特林休息室里的气氛非常不好，如果说格兰芬多是热火朝天挥汗如雨，这里就是阴森可怖火药味刺鼻。  
每个人都面色不善，宫侑在冷笑，宫治面无表情地站在他身边，及川手中握着魔杖，而岩泉一反常态没有去阻止及川，他抱着胳膊看着地板上海藻色的羊毛地毯。  
石门在日向眼前缓缓打开让他看清楚情况之后他就腿抖了。  
他想，为什么这个门不能悄无声息地开？这样他可以装作自己没来过。  
“对不起对不起！！打扰各位学长了！！！我我我，我这就走。”他拼命鞠躬准备开溜。  
研磨喊住了他：“等等，翔阳。”黑尾和他对了个眼色，日向可以说是来的正好，各个学院都喜欢他，而正是他打断了刚才差一秒钟就要打起来的局面。  
“谁说小乌鸦不吉利的，”黑尾对研磨咧出一个坏笑，“日向好样的。”  
研磨也正是这样想的。他问翔阳有什么事情，让他留在这里，大家说完了话就可以帮他。  
日向战战兢兢地站到研磨身边，黑尾安慰地拍拍他的肩膀，然后对牛岛若利说：“来，你再把魔法部的决定说一遍，让你们格兰芬多优秀的二年级听听，有多操蛋。”  
日向惊恐地摆手：“不不不，我不优秀......”  
“牛若，就算是个刚入学的小朋友，纵使不优秀，只要心里有点人情味在，都知道魔法部是在放屁。”及川接口。  
日向看看这个再看看那个，懵懵地想他们在说什么。  
只见牛岛锐利的目光扫视所有人，最后定在及川脸上：“如果你不赞同，就提出更有效的解决办法。从岩泉遇袭开始到今天大半年过去了，期间还又多了两位受害者，学院没有任何针对195号的行动。及川，两次事件可都在你的眼皮底下。”  
屋里一片寂静。  
日向通过这几秒钟想明白了“195号”大概是在说那个没有名字的复印机怪物。  
及川缓缓道：“如果你这么说，那我确实有不可推卸的责任。”  
一直没说话的岩泉突然说：“牛若。”  
日向听见研磨轻轻地叹了口气。  
及川好像抬了抬手，又放下了。  
“牛若，解决问题就解决问题，别扯什么谁的责任。你怎么不去问摄魂怪为什么没拿稳把195号扔进了霍格沃兹呢？既然学校都同意了，就从我开始吧。”岩泉抬起头看向牛岛。  
宫侑突然喊：“想都别想！我现在就要把你这头臭狮子扔出去！”他也抽出了魔杖。  
他话音刚落宫治却说：“对我用吧，不用测试宫侑了。他一直和我在一起，我们也是一起中招的。”  
宫侑立刻瞪视弟弟：“你说什么？！”他本来总是流露出坏笑的有着厚重双眼皮的眼睛简直要燃烧起狐火来，谛视着同自己一模一样的另一张脸。  
牛若皱起眉头。  
“他妈的，一群疯子。”黑尾气笑了。  
研磨这时说：“赶紧拿定主意。没有本人允许，我不会对他用‘摄神取念’。”  
“摄神取念？！”  
日向总算听到了自己听得懂的词，是黑魔法防御课里偶尔听过布兰科先生提过的黑魔法的一种。  
难怪这里的大家神情都这么古怪，提取记忆和思想的魔法永远都是伦理上饱受争议的。  
“那么就这样吧，”牛岛自始至终没有看中途进来的日向一眼，他永远冷酷而高效，以问题解决为第一行动指标，“从岩泉开始，如果不能发现线索再征求宫兄弟是否接受查验的意见。请你们抓紧时间进行，我在外面等。”说完他果真干脆利落地走了。  
日向被他擦肩而过的时候浑身发冷，难以置信地用视线追着他的背影。斯莱特林的石门甫一关上，他扭过头来：“研磨？！你不会听他的吧！”  
研磨又一次叹气：“对不起翔阳，我以为你在这里的话他还会稍微顾忌一点面子。”  
“我也以为。”黑尾把手插在兜里，“我也先出去了，看他走的不远的话去给他的脸一拳。”  
“可是，可是，为什么啊！学校怎么会允许学生被施黑魔法呢？！”日向难以接受看到的一切，他大声问屋里的前辈。  
及川刚刚移动身体，坐到了长沙发扶手上，听到日向这么问，他抬起头是想要说什么，岩泉正密切注意他的动向，立刻打断他：“你别说话，不是翔阳的错，别对他发火。”  
然而有人能让及川闭嘴，宫双子之间却无法形成这样的关系。宫侑夸张地仰起头对着天花板说话：“喔！明白了诶！这就是传说中的及时止损诶？为了保护学院里的小朋友，就要再次伤害我们。啊，我目前是还没感觉被伤到哪里，现在离疯就差一条线的是及川前辈啊。”  
日向看见及川看宫侑的眼神，以为下一刻屋里就会发生血案了。  
“及川，及川，听我说，你看着我，”岩泉强硬地用身体挡住及川瞳孔里的杀意，“别听牛若和魔法部瞎扯，绝对没有任何人需要为这件事情负责。比起那个，我想拜托你一件事，”他托起脖子上挂的一个小瓶子，“帮我再做些魔药吧。”  
好一会儿，及川才发出声音：“知道了。我去做些舒缓神经的药。”  
他也擦着惊呆的日向的肩膀走出去了，大概是去配药室了。  
他走近又走远，日向从没见过神色这么阴郁憔悴的及川。  
研磨让不参与魔法的人都出去。  
宫侑宫治看也不看日向就走了。  
研磨说日向不要难过，先出去吧，很抱歉待会儿再帮他解决问题。

于是屋里只剩下了研磨和岩泉。  
“那么，岩泉同学，我要开始查看你的记忆了。请以最舒适的动作坐平稳，”研磨拿出了自己的魔杖，让岩泉坐下放轻松，“从自己的眼睛开始向下，每呼吸一次，依次放松眼睛、鼻子、嘴、颈部、肩部、胸部，一直到脚底最后一块肌肉，想象自己要睡觉。想象自己漂浮在水里。慢慢来，完全把你自己放开。”  
“孤爪同学。”  
“嗯？”  
“看到了什么你都不要对及川说好吗？”  
“当然。这是摄念师基本的规矩。不会对任何人说的。”  
“谢谢。”  
闭上眼睛的岩泉在研磨的指引下逐渐昏沉，岩泉现在每天不甚清醒，让研磨感觉对他比对一般人摄念更轻松：“你会感觉像是在做梦，让我们快速地把过去想起来吧。”

“宫前辈！”日向飞快地爬上楼梯，想要追上身高腿长一步三阶的宫双子，“对不起，我刚才不是故意那么说的！”  
“那你可别忘了再去跟研磨道歉，施展黑魔法的可是他，他还是天生的摄念师。”宫侑阴阳怪气地说，“刚才屋子里的人别忘了都道一遍歉，最不喜欢让孤爪使用黑魔法的黑尾，被学校当试验品的岩泉……”  
宫治一转身停下来，居高临下地盯着日向，日向被他高大的阴影笼罩，不知所措地抓紧手里的课本：“侑的意思是道歉不解决问题。有那个时间不如劝劝你们格兰芬多的好牛若，赶紧学学怎么和人类打交道。”  
宫双子毫不停留地走了，日向呆在了原地，双脚踩在窄小的阶梯上，知道自己不需要追了。

研磨精通各种类别的摄神取念法术，他现在使用的是最温和的一种。无疑没有人喜欢回忆过去点滴的时候被人盯着，所以岩泉发现自己眼前只是那些相对愉快的记忆，而不能知道自己哪些东西被摄念师看到了。  
而且反过来，摄念师也并不能知道岩泉现在看到了什么东西，也即什么是对岩泉来说他认为意义重大的。  
虽然有点自欺欺人，但人类这种脆弱的生物确实需要这样的手段保护自己的心。  
岩泉发现这些东西基本上是自己施展“呼神护卫”时候的记忆库，而里面又有99%有及川存在。  
关于巫师道路，他们俩的情况差不多是一模一样。母亲是巫女，父亲是普通人类，本想在麻瓜世界过普通生活的巫女们从没有给孩子透露自己身份的想法。  
于是先一步觉醒魔力的及川，第一个去告诉的人不是爸妈，他哭着去找岩泉，因为他把自己的衣服烧烂了。岩泉给他出主意干脆把衣服扔掉，假装是游泳时衣服放在河边却被水冲走了。  
在惊险度过爸妈责骂的关卡后，及川立刻神秘地告诉了岩泉自己的异常。  
现在看来岩泉觉得及川小时候肯定是脑子里缺点什么。  
“小一！我肯定是外星人不小心留在地球的后裔哦！！”  
自己可能是外星人，因为自己的手掌心可以变出火苗来。  
而岩泉的第一反应也不是“好可怕，不想和彻一起玩了”，而是“可恶！我也好想变得这么酷！”  
他没事也会盯着自己的手心看，看什么时候会变出火来。大概是执念很深的缘故，某天他半夜起来小便，发现自己居然可以把黑夜里的一切看得清清楚楚。  
两位巫女因为在霍格沃茨仅仅是普通水准，迟钝地没有发现儿子都拥有了巫师血统。没有人指导和教导，在两个小小的孩子心里，和全世界不一样的只有他们两人，换言之，他们两人是一样的人。  
他们变得比以往还要亲密，也会自己尝试使用魔法，虽然不知道为什么，那个“外星人给的能力”时灵时不灵，他们的尝试也仅限于孩子能想到的小小花样。  
岩泉看着铭刻在他心里的那一幕在自己眼前重演：巨大的庭院树的荫幕下，及川小小的手掌握成拳头，里面握着一片刚刚剥出了包裹的糖块的红色玻璃糖纸，岩泉的捕虫网还在肩膀上扛着，另一手的培育箱里大白斑蝶正在优雅地挥动璘翅。  
及川张开手心，里面蹦着一条湿乎乎的红色小金鱼。是他们庙会死活捞不上来的那种。  
岩泉大惊，及川也大吃一惊。  
“水！哪里有水啊！！别让它死掉！”  
“彻你这个笨蛋！干什么变鱼啊！你是鱼脑袋吗？！”  
“别说那个了！快点把你的箱子变成鱼缸啊！”  
蝴蝶在这种情况下恢复了自由，可怜的小鱼身体在灰土里黏满了脏污。  
“快点变给它些水啊小一！”及川哇哇大哭。  
岩泉急得头上冒汗，拼命驱动身体里那股也不知道哪里来的力量凝聚到手中，说什么也不能让这条金鱼死掉，这是及川第一次草率地把无生命的变成有生命的，绝对不能让它死掉！  
可能当时岩泉没有想那么多，他只是不喜欢及川哭，也不喜欢小动物死掉。  
说起来，魔咒课有一门课题就是每条咒语的起源。  
“清水如泉”据说是因为一对恋人想要在紧缺水源的情况下救活彼此，最后发明出来的。  
说到底，魔法都是为了满足人们的愿望发明出来的。  
岩泉，不想要这条及川变出来的鱼死掉。  
清澈的水从培育箱底部的泥土里破开了口子呼呼涌了出来，红色的反射阳光的糖纸一样漂亮的小金鱼自由地游动在了水中。  
这条鱼在岩泉家里的窗台上活了四五年，某个冬天他妈妈寄来的信说，那条彻送给他的金鱼消失了呢，只是水面上飘着一张好久以前才有卖的那种糖的包装糖纸。  
正当岩泉想要想起来知道这个消息的及川是什么反应的时候，下一段记忆已经蛮横地占据了他的视野。  
是及川兴奋地飞在天空中，一众斯莱特林跟随着他绕着球场高速列车一样边横冲直撞边气势昂扬地嚎叫的场面。  
五年级那年及川终于成了斯莱特林魁地奇队长，也成功延续了去年的冠军名号。  
而决胜局及川的对手正是岩泉所在的赫奇帕奇，他们总积分排名第三，仅胜于因为头脑派占多数多少显得孱弱的拉文克劳球队。  
所以及川习惯性地冲过来要和岩泉击掌的时候，尴尬地速停在了岩泉面前。  
不知道从哪一年起，全校都知道了这对入学就形影不离的家伙每年都会在魁地奇上搞出点喜剧效果。  
岩泉先是举起手里的鬼飞球，狠狠摁在及川侧脸上：“你这家伙得意什么呢，啊？”  
这一击比起他平时已经是不痛不痒了，及川受宠若惊。  
紧接着岩泉又揽住他肩膀：“明年不会输给你们的！”  
及川反应过来回手搂回去：“哦！明年也要打败小岩！”  
“喂及川——你们俩关系那么好还要不要来领奖啊——”斯莱特林的花卷贵大赶着来破坏气氛。  
几乎连花卷的脸都没有看清，下一段事件又插了进来。  
是夏天的时候，岩泉和及川接到魔法部的通知，破例作为未成年巫师协助参与解决日本当地的一起黑巫师团体抢劫麻瓜富豪家庭，因为事情不顺利就放火还挟持了人质的案件。  
这次事件里他俩有幸看到了魔法部作为一个巨大的巫师领导机器是怎样一环一环运转的，成年巫师们让及川岩泉跟着一位阿根廷来游历的傲罗何塞布兰科先生作为执行部队，他们混进麻瓜的消防队里，对每一个见到的人施催眠术，把他们都放到自己的车上，然后用巫师的办法灭火，而布兰科先生和屋顶入侵的几位傲罗去把几个罪犯制服了。最后他们还参与了对周边麻瓜住宅区施行降雨记忆消除的法术。  
两个小巫师还是第一次参与这么刺激的真实案件，他们俩确认任务确实地结束后，把石棉外套一扔，指着对方被浓烟熏烤的黑漆漆的脸哈哈大笑。  
“就连这种事情咱俩都会一起做呢，”及川感慨，“以后肯定到了老头子的年纪还会一起处理事件吧。”  
岩泉问：“毕业之后你想当一个傲罗吗？”  
及川整理着自己被汗水浸湿的头发：“不会吧。魔法部也太过严谨了，我最讨厌写报告。或许我会跟着布兰科先生游历世界？”  
“我想当一个驯龙师。”岩泉认认真真地告诉他。  
及川想了想：“真的诶，小岩你最适合干这个了，你和龙肉搏我觉得你都不会输。”  
“那样的话，”岩泉继续说，“我们将可以在世界各个角落碰面。”  
及川愣了一下，哈哈笑了两声：“要和小岩分开吗？这我倒是没想过。”  
岩泉沉默下来，他想自己也没有想过有一天会和及川分开。六年的霍格沃兹巫师生涯都是在学校这里和朋友们度过的，其中及川更是基本上参与了他生活里的任意一件事。  
如果可以，岩泉记得自己并没有在那天说出来这句话，那天太热了，他们俩没法再在刚熄灭的火场待下去了，就一起约着去吃冰棒了。  
如果可以，我们以后做一些可以合作的职业吧。岩泉想。

及川回到斯莱特林休息室的时候，研磨正在麻瓜世界的手机上打字。  
看到及川进来了，他把手机揣到巫师袍上专门缝的口袋里：“找到线索了。”  
及川心思还没放到什么线索不线索上，开口就问：“小岩怎么样？他怎么还没有醒？我给他做的魔药不起作用吗？”他指的是岩泉脖子上挂的那一小瓶治疗嗜睡症的药。  
研磨歪头看了岩泉一眼，告诉及川：“恐怕单纯做出书上那种药是没办法治疗他的。摄神取念这种魔法，即使完全信赖施术者也会有反抗反应，但是岩泉的反抗力度非常小，我只能猜测，他的灵魂受损了，甚至可能仅剩下了一半。”  
“一半？！”及川并没有把这句喊出声，但是他的表情说明了他的神经又跳到了暴怒档位。  
“我看见了，开学那天的事情。”研磨没有照顾及川的情绪的意思，平铺直叙地开始描述，“岩泉是被一个从水里出来的东西触碰到了，我猜测，那个魔物应该是靠水来移动的，我要再去问一下宫兄弟遇袭那天都做了什么，靠近了什么水源。而他们所受到的魔法伤害可能是这样的，他们不是被复制或者模仿了，而是干脆是被分成了一模一样的两份......”  
“你是说，那天消失的那个小岩也不是假的小岩，而是半个他？”及川尚能够用理性来考虑事情，“我觉得不算太可信，他是有可以触碰到的实体的，就算灵魂可以被分成两半，身体怎么办？”  
研磨继续解释：“没错，我正要说，身体是魔物的身体，灵魂则是一半的岩泉。”  
斯莱特林休息室的温度似乎正在变高。  
“及川前辈。”研磨盯着他，“冷静下来，我还没说完。我的整个推测是这样的，195号是一种水生的魔物，在水里生存和移动，然后通过一种撕裂人类灵魂的方式分裂自己的身体。如果它的这种分裂被人类看穿，它就能够吞吃掉这部分灵魂力量，获得第二份力量，这是从第二次它可以复制宫双子两个人类得出的结论。接下来，假如说宫双子的灵魂力量也被它吃掉，它就能复制四个。所以目前得出的结论：第一找到魔物的本体，第二保护住四位宫双子，第三请圣芒戈的治疗师研究如何处理这个魔物，治疗岩泉和宫双子。”  
及川一秒就明白了研磨所说的，他请求研磨：“辛苦你了孤爪。能拜托你先出去一下吗。”  
研磨淡淡地点了头。  
及川站到沙发边上，端详着坐着就陷入昏睡的岩泉。  
他的每一个脑细胞都在运转，灵魂是掌握了神异技能的巫师也觉得棘手的问题。最坏的情况，听研磨的用词，“吞吃”。  
只有一半灵魂的人是怎么生活的？  
会恶化吗？  
是不是没办法去做他最想做的驯龙师了？  
为什么是岩泉？  
为什么那天自己那么轻易就说出来了“你不是岩泉”？  
为什么就没能......  
及川无法再思考下去了。  
他压抑地从喉咙里挤出吼叫，弓下腰去，抱住了腹部，他现在感觉自己浑身都疼。  
tbc.  
夏——爱  
夏季。雨后的霍格沃兹闷热的季节。  
自习室，及川戴了副眉框眼镜坐在高脚凳上，捧着一本封面破旧的书在读，深红色的封皮上绘金的字体写着《东方魂魄巫术集录》。他的桌面上还摆了不下十本这样厚度的书。一只黑猫刚刚溜进来，现在窝在他桌面的书堆里呼噜呼噜地打盹。  
及川看了它一眼，没有理会。  
“原来你在这里。我的猫找了你好久。”黑尾铁朗一边说话一边拉开他对面的椅子坐下，“我有个好消息要告诉你。”黑猫登时从及川那里走开，去讨主人的抚摸，黑尾给了她一个猪油点心，“多谢。去玩吧。”  
及川头也不抬：“我就知道是你的猫。讲。”说着他又翻了一页，用铅笔在书页上划了个标记。  
“之前学院研制出了对水魔物驱逐魔药，然后在全校水体里播撒了一圈，连宫双子触碰过的厨房洗碗池连接的下水道都没有放过。”  
“谢谢你小黑，这些背景知识我还真不清楚呢。”及川讥讽地道，他终于合上了书，看向了黑尾，“那么好消息到底是什么呢？”  
“没有任何发现。”黑尾在霍格沃兹的实木桌面上画了个园，表示“任何”，“这是校长亲自下的结论，如果连那个老头我们都不能相信，魔法世界还是完蛋吧。”  
及川感到意外地侧了一下头：“没有？可摄魂怪还是不肯走？”  
“是。这算是好消息吧。现在我们都知道目标锁定在哪里啦。”黑尾懒洋洋地托着腮，“195号，就在宫双子之一的身体里。”但他略微眯起的眼睛里的神色说明他非常严肃。  
两个斯莱特林对视，目光都冷冷的，像猫与蛇。  
这算什么好消息。及川皱起眉头想，那两个人是死也不会让别人动自己的兄弟的。  
“怎么样，算是好戏连排吧？195号大概是有智慧的，它挑选的是我们最难处理的家伙。”  
及川的嘴角抽了抽，连日来凝滞不动的巨大压力有了变化，一方面略微削减了些，195号的行踪直接缩小到了两个人身上；另一方面压力只是转移了个角度，学生内讧一触即发。  
但是总算，无论是向好还是向坏，这件事总算是走向尾声了。黑尾说：“走吧，这个消息尚封锁在执行层，牛若还没有行动，他也在等上面的决议。”  
及川摘掉眼镜仰起头，狠狠把落在额头上的头发梳向脑后：“我现在觉得这真是个好消息。我迫不及待想看看魔法部里白鸟泽派系那一套铁血政策在这一对了不起的兄弟面前吃瘪的场面。”

出乎黑尾和及川预料的是，牛岛高大的身影就在自习室外。  
及川厌恶地皱起细眉，黑尾状若无事地抬手向他打招呼：“唷，贵安。您是想来通知我们魔法部做出了新决议吗？”  
牛岛已经毕业了，不需要穿巫袍，他穿了件薄薄的淡色衬衫，以永远笔挺的姿势站在那里：“我来是想提醒你们，如果你们不想魔法部插手的话，就立刻开始行动吧。”  
黑尾和及川的表情表示他们没有听懂。  
牛岛进一步解释：“如果你们不喜欢魔法部的决议，那么在他们的信到我手里之前，你们把事情解决好就可以了。有需要我帮忙的地方吗？”  
这次他对面的二人组的表情表示他们受到了惊吓，黑尾第一个反应过来，拉着他俩就走——他们三个名人站在人来人往自习室门口面面相觑，已经有不少视线滑了过来。  
及川被拉着走还不肯把目光从牛岛身上撕下来，他实在大为震惊：“你，你，你，195号变种了吗？它开始反向人格地复制人类了吗？”在过去的和牛岛公事的几年里，及川从来没有奢望过让这个男人有一丝人类的味道。  
牛岛直视前方地说话：“几周前那天，格兰芬多的那个二年级的日向和我们在斯莱特林休息室见过一面。”  
“喔......”及川当然记得他们什么时候见过面。  
“后来在休息室外面的楼梯上我们又一次碰见，他追了上来，然后他打了我一拳。”  
虽然真的不是时候，他们来到了室外，停下脚步沉默了两秒钟及川和黑尾发出了如出一辙的爆笑声。  
“非常感谢一年来你让我有了一次笑得这么开心的经历，这件事实在太多槽点可吐了，我都不知道从哪里开始说，所以请你继续。”及川兴奋了起来。  
“我不是很理解他为什么会因为之前的事情生气。”  
“如果你能理解我反倒不能理解了。”及川愉快地说。  
黑尾则在反省：“是我太保守了，居然让翔阳抢先一步。”  
“他说的话我也花了很长时间考虑，我并不认同他的逻辑，我认为，当没有完美的谁的利益都不损害的让事情解决的办法，那么速度就应该被放在第一位。这个二年级的想法实在是太理想化了。”牛岛并没有具体转述日向说了什么，他的重点也不在那上面，“但是我从另一个角度发现了他的道理，如果强行解决195号的事件，或许还会出现日向这样意外的影响效率的情况，日向的拳头确实是没有什么影响，但我想起码及川你的力量会比他更大，能搅动的意外也会比他大得多。”  
两个斯莱特林对视了一眼，说到底牛若还是因为不喜欢失控因素才妥协了一次，但是，这已经是白鹫们理念的一次大型转折了。  
尤其牛岛已经答应加入他们提供帮助了。  
及川问黑尾：“你说195号可能是有智力的，那么全校它能躲藏的窝点都被搜查过这件事它是知道还是不知道？知道的话，它会做什么？”  
黑尾：“它会做什么我猜不到，但是如果它现在是用那对兄弟的脑子思考问题的话——”

赫奇帕奇地下休息室。  
所有在这里的人都在看书学习，间或低声讨论什么。  
五年级在忙于准备OWL，七年级则在准备NEWT。  
两个长相一模一样的人，一个靠坐在西侧墙壁前的软垫椅中，另一个拿着课本在东侧一小块面积的地方走来走去。  
这并不是宫双子，是两个宫治。  
他们都认为自己是真正的宫治，是在最后能够留下来的那个。所以都在为了未来积极备考。  
赫奇帕奇的一贯作风是稳健和适应，虽然场面很诡异，也没有人说他们什么。  
岩泉也在这里全神贯注地复习。他的嗜睡症一如往常，但是针对他的病症，及川已经放弃了直接治疗，而是走了另一条迂回的路线，他做了些绝对有效的帮助岩泉醒来后快速集中精力的药。  
现在岩泉每天都在喝药，他感觉自己闻上去一定像个行走的药橱。  
及川曾经是打算成为一个旅者，魔药学本来就是他的必修课，他精通这个，甚至有时会自行改良药品。比如这次的醒神剂就是“及川特制小岩限量版”（他亲口告诉岩泉的），这药剂有一股奇特的酸甜味道，和正品的苦涩全然不同。  
可想而知他为了在能力限度内让岩泉尽可能舒服一些下了多少工夫。  
他甚至因为这次这件事改变了NEWT的科目：“我以后就做一个治疗师吧，小岩，你说我是不是这方面也很有天赋？”  
不管是效用多么强力的药剂也拦不住岩泉每天花去他宝贵的清醒时间走神到及川身上。  
他知道及川是为了自己做出了职业选择，及川现在每天都在攻读灵魂治疗类书籍。  
“干嘛这个表情啊小岩，”及川笑出声，“及川先生当然是喜欢才会去做治疗师，你想，我会有很多酷毙了的称号‘药剂改良师’‘魔药发明家’‘全能灵魂医师’。小岩你呢，就去全世界找龙的过程中帮我发现新的药材，我们俩会声扬巫师界的。”  
不管及川为自己做这些到底是愧疚心还是责任心使然，事情变成这样，他们是注定不会再分开了。  
这时有人进来了休息室，是宫侑。他对着大厅东侧的那个宫治招招手：“治，来一下。”  
“哦。”宫治应声跟出去了，另一个宫治则丝毫没有理会。  
说来这真的是奇异的情况，双胞胎的感应能力在宫双子身上体现得淋漓极致，伪装和复制对他俩来说没有意义，他们绝不会搞错谁是自己真正的兄弟。

宫侑不由分说拽着弟弟就走。  
“治。”  
“干嘛啊垃圾......你这么深情脉脉地看我我就想揍你。”  
“我们除了自己不会相信任何人的，对吧？”  
“......侑你今天好恶心......”但是宫治还是说，“是的。”  
“那么，”宫侑少见地用笑展示出靠谱，“把力量都给我吧，我会保护好治的。”  
宫治愣住了，深深地看了侑一眼：“说这种话的时候你一般都会把事情搞砸。”话音刚落他的脸，他的身体已经不见了。  
侑拉着弟弟的手心空了。  
他抬起自己的手看了看，回过头来，不知道什么时候，这一层的楼梯和回廊的学生都被疏导离开了，而栏杆上站着一只大白鹫，正在盯着他。  
侑的脸变了，他染成金色的头发只剩下了一半，另一半是治的灰色，他的脸也该是拼接到一起的，但是双胞胎的拼接仅仅让他看上去和平时无异。  
“治，我们要回到家里去。你记得吧，在北方。”“侑”抽出了魔杖，现在这具魔物的身体里已经存有了两个人的灵魂，它本可以吞吃掉“治”，但侑不会允许的。  
“北方个鬼。他俩是日本兵库县的，英国再往北就到冰岛了，你把自己玩人格分裂了吗？”黑猫轻巧地从高处落下来，落地时已经变成了黑尾。  
现在195号是完全一体的宫双子了，他们的眼睛变成了血红色，声音也粗硬难听了起来：“滚开！”  
这时一条绿色的蟒蛇以难以看清的速度急速咬了上去，怒张的尖牙泛着危险的银光。  
及川的魔光接踵而至：“昏昏倒地（Stupefy）！”虽然很想对这具魔物的身体直接用粉碎咒，但他依然不清楚岩泉的魂魄被它存放到哪里去了，投鼠忌器。  
宫双子的身体猛地后折，一甩魔杖，及川的树蟒被击飞，变回了小蛇的样子。  
昏迷咒则正正撞上了他们的衣袍，但是他们仅仅僵直了一瞬，恶狠狠地看向了及川，没有持魔杖的那只手抬了起来。  
牛岛和黑尾正在这时也一左一右加入战局：“钻心！”“火焰熊熊！”  
为了躲避牛岛的更加酷烈的魔法，宫双子不得不撤身躲向黑尾那边，但是他的衣袖里涌出的一团漆黑的雾气无视了牛岛的魔光仍然向前。三人都以为这是能够复制人类的那个法术，警惕地一致向后撤开，就在这拉开距离的一瞬，195号放弃了宫双子的外型，像一个黑色的云团一样冲向了城堡高层的窗口。  
“逼到屋顶上去了！我过去！”黑尾幻影移形消失。  
下一瞬，及川明白了195号为什么看自己。  
烟气般缭绕的黑雾发出不轻不重的“啪”一声凝实了——岩泉出现在及川眼前。只不过是灵魂形态。而且，他好像丝毫不再认识及川，他冰冷地打量着他。  
牛岛还没来得及有任何举动，及川反应过敏一样瞪视过去：“你敢再使用不可饶恕咒试试看？！”  
“刚才那是战术。”牛岛还试图跟他解释。  
然而及川一句话也没说地冲向了岩泉：“飞来！”较为轻飘的灵魂居然是可以受这一击控制的，岩泉果然被他卷离了原地——这是近日来及川跟随书本和圣芒戈的治疗师得知的关于灵魂体的秘密——接着及川也幻影移形了：“去帮小黑和布兰科先生！”他对牛岛下达指示。  
牛岛若利快速眨了下眼睛，他是主动来提供帮助的，没什么异议地顺从了。

北信介在宫侑叫走了宫治，而另一个宫治突然昏倒之后接到了及川的守护神传信：及川的折戟鲸缩小版。他让北把岩泉带到休息室内室去，并请求北保护他。  
他并不知道此时同学们与195号展开了激战，但是他严格地照做了。  
北说不知道另一个宫治那边是不是发生了什么，最好把他和岩泉都保护好，几个赫奇帕奇便都帮忙把他们带回了内室各自的床上。  
而此时及川正带着岩泉的另一半魂魄在移形来的路上。  
他遇到了麻烦。  
幻影移形不能有任何打扰，否则会酿成身体拼接错误的悲剧，及川感觉岩泉在攻击自己。  
他不得不解除法术停了下来，他们这时候却正到达城堡中央的巨型楼梯间，及川瞬间掉落了下去，而岩泉飘在半空中仍旧冷冷地俯视他。  
就像那天岩泉从没有想象过及川会对自己生气一样，及川在岩泉这样冰冷的注视里手足无措了，他甚至差点忘了自救。  
岩泉灵魂状态下并没有魔杖，但他抬起的手心就能射出魔光，他毫不犹豫地继续攻击及川，及川这才反应过来自己该做什么：“盔甲护身！”紧接着他就惊险地呯一声巨响砸在一架刚刚移动过来的石梯上，没有魔法保护的话后果不堪设想。  
可是岩泉一声不吭的攻击仍在继续，接二连三的红色、蓝色、金色魔光穿过腾起在空中的石粉砸落在及川身上，他咬牙受了三四波，防身咒终于炸开了，最后一道魔光被他眼疾手快地抵挡住：“咒立停！”  
岩泉的狂轰滥炸的魔法也暂时止歇，但他落得近了些，及川看得到他对自己漠然的态度没有丝毫转变，仍然在进行法术充能。  
“小岩......”及川庆幸自己看了那么多刁钻的灵魂研究书籍，明白了岩泉现在正处于应激状态，攻击一切能看到的东西。只要等他自己把魔力耗空就结束了。  
及川激动得要哭出来了，事情比他想象得要好的太多了，虽然他早就决定尽一切能力守护岩泉驯龙师的梦想但如果他真的拿不回那一半的魂魄及川毕竟没有什么把握治好他。而现在195号并没有玉石俱焚地把吸收的人类灵魂当成食物吃掉，仅仅是暂存在了体内控制住。  
岩泉基本不会受到什么太大的伤害，及川想感谢任何一个想得到的人，给他们抛飞吻，邀请他们......参加决定自己要和岩泉永远能在一起的仪式。包括牛若，包括他从来不信的神和命运，甚至195号——如此心慈手软的魔物，大概真的只是想回到它诞生的北方而已——岩泉的第二轮魔光雨点又一次落下来了。  
及川奋力地抵挡住那些来势汹汹的光矢，每一次都能感到承受的攻击都势大力沉，他却乐观地想道，太好了，看起来起码魔咒课和黑魔法防御课的NEWT岩泉是绝对没问题的。  
但是反过来，他想，果然小岩是最强的，不需要任何人保护他。  
岩泉一面进攻一面靠近了，最后他们已经处在了同一个平面上，进行一场酣畅淋漓的魔法攻防。  
他的攻击显然是没有任何战术可言的，仅仅只是在宣泄什么，及川也无意打断他、捕捉他，心甘情愿地当他的靶子。  
这一层楼梯很快被他们打碎了，及川再一次下落，这次他有充足的准备，他稳稳地落在了大礼堂门前。  
他站起来跺了跺震麻的腿脚，再一次使用咒立停格挡住紧随而来的金色魔光，他被逼得退了一步才站稳，同时对岩泉说：“小岩，以后你要去对付龙的话，还是善用魔法，以前说什么跟龙肉搏的话都是开玩笑啦，龙鳞很硬的......”  
岩泉飞掠而过，夺走了附近看热闹的一个霍格沃兹古代灵魂的骑士枪俯冲了下来，及川一惊，闪身躲过：“不是吧你，你真的把我当龙在揍吗？说起来，”他忙这忙那很久没能和岩泉待在一起了，这时才想起来有件事忘了告诉他，“上周你过生日，我不是忘了给你准备礼物，我想给你找一颗龙蛋来着，我都把保护神奇动物课的教授成功说服了，结果龙蛋卡在巫师海关了没有进来，大概现在都孵化了吧......你赶紧考出驯龙师证明来，就能去接你的小龙啦。”  
岩泉的攻击停止得很突然，他飘飞在及川眼前，身体胸口逐渐亮起了白色的光，其余部分则变得透明了起来，但是他一直到化成那一点白光之前都在看及川。  
旋即白光向着赫奇帕奇休息室飞去。  
没有几秒钟，及川的守护神闪着蓝光飞速地回来融入了他的眉心里。  
北信介说有白光落进岩泉的身体里了。几分钟前也有一样的东西落进了宫治的身体里。  
全部结束了。  
及川长长地松了气，发觉自己全身都被汗水浸透了，腰背手臂的肌肉全都在不受控制地痉挛。  
这时他听到屋顶响起了狼嚎。  
他不明所以地看了看窗口，发现今天是满月。

这天之后没有几日就是NEWT考试，再紧接着就是毕业舞会了。  
男生们平时没有几个穿的惯正装，各个手脚僵硬，但还是有表现突出的。  
斯莱特林的松川一静引发了一众哗然。  
他被羡慕嫉妒恨的同窗推来攘去：“松川你怎么回事啊？偷偷练过啊？是不是想背叛组织？”“我靠你快来帮我调一下后背，我怎么感觉都是偏的。”  
斯莱特林的及川彻一出场，潇洒又做作地站了个模特pose，再次被大家起哄围住：“级长！”“级长！”“邀请我跳舞！”“滚你，别这么基行吗？”  
而后各个学院的男生女生们从休息室到大礼堂的路上遇见了，男生又顿时不敢再吵闹，绅士地牵起了各自的舞伴。  
礼堂的大门打开了，巨大的穹顶上挂着星海，意味着知识的世界浩瀚无穷，而乐声如同潮汐的海水涌出，一条昂贵精制的红毯一路铺了出来，一对对男孩女孩都准备好了踏上了这条从巫师学校优秀毕业的路，也踏上了成为独当一面的成年巫师的路。  
校长为每一个毕业的学生颁发手札，一众教师在他身边为学生们鼓掌，及川站在校长身边时，不仅闻到了老先生用的香水味道，还一眼看见了向自己微笑点头致意的何塞布兰科先生。  
他比岩泉是稍后些拿到手札的，下台后他迫不及待地和岩泉击掌，他们抚摸着彼此洁白证书外圈的火红色丝绸。  
然后舞会开始了。  
校长一拍手，火焰代替了星光照亮了大厅，每一片火光都闪耀着一个霍格沃兹学生今年的优秀表现。  
及川的舞伴是俄罗斯的一个袖珍的红发女孩儿，看外表都看不出她已经成年，她甜甜地笑着和及川用英语交谈。  
岩泉的舞伴则也是一位日本女孩儿，略微偏瘦弱，用海军蓝色缎带高高扎起的黑发间别了一只鹤鸟。  
乐池里小提琴师用欢快的乐曲催促他们起舞，为了今天，为了昨天，为了明天。舞乐换了一支又一支，气氛逐渐飞向高潮，一个精灵教授宣布：“交换舞伴！”  
一声令下，学生们手忙脚乱地开始旋转，出现了大量的乐子，不乏有很多男生错手搂抱住了另一个男生，女生们不小心搭了对也立刻有一个模仿起绅士的舞步。  
及川刚才小口喝了一点起泡酒，感觉火热的气氛把他的心也烧热了，他是主动趁乱接近的岩泉。  
岩泉仿佛是没看到他，正伴着音乐跳着退后的舞步，三步就被比自己还要高的一个怀抱拥住了。  
他诧异地和及川对视，及川的右手拉起他的左手，但是两个人紧紧是抱了那么一下，旋即在紧凑的鼓点里分开了。  
岩泉感觉自己看不懂及川那一瞬间的表情，于是再度迎上去，这次他抱住了及川，及川讶异地不得不以更高大的体格跳了女步。  
“怎么了小岩？”及川不安地一边跳舞一边问看上去过于严肃的岩泉。  
岩泉说：“太热了，我们出去透透气吧。”

他们俩逃离了舞会兴奋高昂的氛围，溜进了花厅，一路沿着月光映亮的石廊走到温室旁边。  
一路他们都牵着手。  
及川认为是岩泉在牵自己，他们从小就是这么做的，从一人高的芦苇丛里牵手而过，从两家相连的屋顶牵着手跳进阁楼。  
我们还是小孩子吗？我们还能在一起吗？  
最后他们穿着有生以来最昂贵的西装跳上了一处矮墙头肩比肩坐着，虎百合的绿叶探过来正遮在及川胸口。  
岩泉首先开口：“就毕业了呢。我们要离开霍格沃兹了。据我所知好像没有人NEWT失败？”  
“对啊……”及川心不在焉地附和。  
“木兔会去当傲罗，北打算回到麻瓜世界种稻米。你们斯莱特林的黑尾据说以后会冲击考入魔法部的监察高层？”  
“恩，他说等研磨毕业就带他回日本去，那样研磨再也不用使用黑魔法。”  
“我是有一点惊险，差一点点占卜算数课就down掉了，但是现在也结束了，我成了驯龙师，你成了治疗师。”  
及川看着低暗的月牙，终于说出了想了一个学年的话：“对不起小岩，这次我闯的祸太大了，差点毁了你的人生。”  
岩泉并没有想到他还是纠结这个，第一反应就是给他后脑勺敲了不轻不重的一下：“别扭闹了一年了，你没完没了了是不是？”  
及川被他敲得向前一扑，嘿嘿地笑，但感觉鼻头酸涩，下一秒眼泪就出来了，他大声地抱怨起来：“我怕小岩出事情啊！我怕你离开我啊！我如果害你错过了成为驯龙师的机会我以为你以后都会讨厌我！”  
“你是笨蛋吗？？我为什么要讨厌你？我们要一辈子待在一起的！以前是以后也是！”岩泉也大声地反驳回去。  
及川的眼睛在泪水和夜晚的月亮里闪着光：“那我跟着小岩去做治疗师好了，你放心去和龙打架，晚上我们吃烤龙尾巴。”  
“……你真的只有三岁吧？”岩泉绷不住笑了，“以前我就觉得你这个误解很有意思，原来你一直不知道吗？”  
“？什么？”及川愣着被他笑。  
“哪有那么多龙让我们去抓？大部分时间我都是待在固定的一个保护区做爬行动物研究。”  
“啊……所以……”  
“你的全世界的药材就别想了，我们以后每天待在一起的时间还多着呢。”  
及川不能理解地眨了眨眼睛：“你说的待在一起和我想的是一个意思吗？”  
岩泉皱起眉头：“刚才跳舞的时候来主动来抱我的不是你吗？”  
差点还没等岩泉说完这句话，及川就从他的表情里判断出一切，他扑上来紧紧搂住他珍贵的爱情。  
当岩泉也抬起手来回抱他的时候，他们寻着彼此的嘴唇吻在了一起。  
这时他们俩身后响起了突兀地砖块吱嘎挪动的声音，他们吓了一跳光速分开，发现回廊上，正对他们的位置多了一扇圆顶的双扇门，门口挂着兰花铃铛和爱心门牌。  
“心想事成屋……”他们跳下了墙，及川嘟囔，“偶然听前辈说过，它喜欢看小情侣吵架和好。”  
“那它岂不是关注我们好久了。”岩泉拉着及川推开门，“我们这一闹一年，让它老人家费心了。”  
心想事成屋门甫一推开，凉爽的冷气席卷而出，里面熟悉的巨大穹顶完美复刻了去年没能过好的圣诞节礼堂装扮，钟乳石一般的冰块垂落下来，组成浪漫的殿堂模样。一组冰人乐队为仅有的两个参礼者吹奏起了圆舞曲。  
来跳舞。来歌颂爱情。  
心想事成屋邀请他们。  
“小岩……”及川指了指他们的头顶，示意岩泉。  
一丛挂着红色小果粒的槲寄生。  
他们在夏季生长的圣诞槲寄生下接吻，许下关于未来的诺言。  
fin.


End file.
